Often
by brittanyfriarmckinnon
Summary: Erik Lensherr leaves Brittany Friar-McKinnon for Raven. Guess Erik's loss is Charles gain. MagnetoxOCxCharles oneshot OOC Magneto


You struggled to breath when you felt the air locked in your throat, your heart painfully restricted in your chest. You leaned on the wall behind you and sank to a sitting position, where you squeezed your eyes shut and tightly hugged your knees to you chest. Finally you let all your pent up frustation free into wide sobs and tears.

_(y/n). _You heard the familiar voice echoing in your head and quickly got your barriers up, preventing him from getting into your mind.

"Go away!" You shouted, rocking back and forth.

_Please, you need to calm down. _

You growled, shrinking even more. You barely managed to keep yourself together, you felt your power slipping through your fingers, threatening to explode. You took a deep breath and tried to keep your voice estable as you spoke: "I'm warning you, Charles. Stay. Away."

_No. I won't leave you, (y/n). Let me in. _The voice sharply ordered.

You sighed and slowly let the wall that protected your mind down. Immediately you felt his soothing presence calming your nerves, stopping your powers from bursting out.

_That's it. Now, breathe. _

As soon as the fear of exploding left you, the pain took over your system and you couldn't contain your sobs anymore. Your eyes and nostrills burning.

You felt his hand on your shoulder, softly caressing your skin. You opened your eyes and leaned onto his touch. You kneeled and buried your face in his lap, his arms embracing your trembling form. You could still feel him in your head, calming your inside storm.

"Everything will be alright." Charles whispered, rubbing soothing circles on your back.

"He left us." You mumbled, clunging onto his trousers for dear life, your tears soaking the fabric. He soflty kissed your head.

"I know."

Charles loved Erik just as much as you did, you knew he understood your pain.

"But we will bring him back." He quietly murmured.

You stood in that position for what felt like eternity, though it only lasted a few minutes. You let him calm you down until you were out of tears, your lips so dry it stung when you licked it. You sighed and wrapped your arms around his torso.

"Erik was your best friend and he took Raven with him... I'm sorry I'm being so selfish." You deliberately let out the fact he had lost his legs' movements.

Charles chuckled and you your body reverberated with his. "You're not being selfish. It is perfectly comprehensive that you're crying after loosing the man you love for a cause." You froze.

"Please, Charles. Tell you read my mind to know that." You begged, hidding your face on his knee.

"No, I didn't."

"Oh, my God. Is that so obvious?"

"Not for you and Erik."

"Me?" You questioned, pushing away so you could meet his vibrant blue eyes.

"Yes. I don't think you ever noticed how much he loves you." Charles stated. Your eyes widened and you rested your back on the wall, looking up at him.

"Then why didn't he listen to me? Why did he leave?"

"For the same reason you didn't go with him when he asked. Because you'll stick to what you think is correct."

You frowned. "I'm so going to kick his ass for that!" You muttered angrily. Charles held your hand, his thumb rubbing circles on the back of it.

"That's the girl I know!" He said, smilling.

You used your free hand to wipe the tears away. "Thank you, Charles."

"Hey. He might have left, but I'm here for you. I'll always be."

You tilted your head up, meeting his eyes and saw something familiar twitching in there. A glint you knew all too well, but couldn't put a name to it. You got up, smiled and placed a chaste kiss onto his forehead, just like he had done to you earlier.

"I'll never be able to thank you enough. For everything."

He sighed. "You don't need to."

"You're an angel, aren't you? I mean... everything you do... not just for me, but for every mutant." You kept talking, entwining your fingers with his.

Suddenly you knew exactly what that glint meant.

"We'll get through it. Together."

And he was right. Because, no matter what, you had each other.


End file.
